Obsessed with a prince
by HPfangirlie
Summary: What if Ron and Hermione get so worried with Harry's obsession with the Half blood prince, that they go to their DADA teacher for it. What will Snape do when he knows that the hated Boy-who-lived has a crush on his alias?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first fanfiction. Well the first one I dare to post anyway. I got this in my head after watching HP and the Half blood prince twice.

Though this story happens during the time of the 6th book, it doesn't follow it completely. In this story Ginny and Harry are not attracted to each other and don't fall in love.

The story centres mostly around Severus and Harry. (no immediate threat of war and Voldemort...I may make another story or a sequel with a more interesting plot)

I have the first few chapters in my mind, but further than that I have no idea where I'll take this story.

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (obviously) Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione and Ron looked at their friend with expressions of worry written all over their face.

"Hey mate…you've been reading in that book for hours! That's got to be unhealthy!"

Harry looked up from the book a little, shrugged and continued reading.

Hermione sighed deeply "It's true Harry…I don't know why, but you can't seem to put that book out of your hands for even a full minute! What's so interesting about a potions book?"

Ron gaped a little at Hermione "That's quite the joke, hearing something like that from you!"

Hermione glared a little at Ron "Seriously Ronald…you are so thick sometimes! Harry has read the book completely! In fact, he's now reading it for the third time! Even I don't read a potions book that many times."

Ron frowned "Maybe Snape cursed him to like potions last year…"

Hermione rolled her eyes "That's ridiculous Ronald! Even if he would have, which I seriously doubt, he doesn't even teach potions anymore…"

A deep sigh sounded from behind them

"Because I'm reading doesn't mean that I can't hear you anymore! I'm still in the same room!"

Ron smiled at Harry "Bloody hell Harry…You're finally alive again!"

Harry chuckled "Sorry for being so engrossed in the book, but the bloke who wrote in this is a true genius!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in question.

Harry elaborated

"This isn't just a normal potions book guys, the former owner has written in it, on every single page. All tips and tricks to be better at potion making!"

Hermione glared at Harry "So that's why you were the only one who completed the draught of the living death perfectly! You cheated!"

Harry snorted "It's not cheating! I can't help it that someone wrote in the book…"

Hermione nodded "You're right, so you have to hand it in!"

Harry's eyes widened and he jumped out of the couch "What?! You're mental!"

Ron nodded "Why would he do that? He's finally doing good at potions now."

Hermione sighed "Fine, don't hand it in then, but didn't it cross your mind that this person can make mistakes and that by following the other's instructions you might put yourself and the entire class in danger?"

Harry shook his head "He's a genius Mione! He doesn't make mistakes. He's bloody brilliant!"

He walked towards the dormitories "I'm smashed guys, I guess I'll tuck in. See you tomorrow!"

They waved him off and Ron yawned "You see Hermione, he's just intrigued, no need to worry about it."

Hermione nodded "Perhaps you're right…"

_Two weeks later..._

"So tell me Harry, who was the book's owner?"

Hermione was getting so irritated and even Ron started to get annoyed by the damn book.

Harry looked up from the book "Oh…no one important…"

Hermione smiled "Really? Then you wouldn't mind letting me see it for a moment…"

Harry jumped up and hid the book protectively behind him "I'd love to Mione, but you see the binding is really fragile."

Suddenly Ginny had snatched it out of his hands "The half blood prince? Who's the half blood prince Harry?"

Hermione frowned "An alias… Harry I'm starting to get really worried. You practically live with the book, you're obsessed with it. It's even so worse that it seems like you are in love with it!"

Ginny chuckled "Or maybe it's the half blood prince he's in love with…"

Harry blushed furiously "Seriously guys, how can I be in love with someone I've never met…"

They left it at that.

_One week later..._

Ron was going crazy "Merlin! That's it! He's driving me insane! Going on about that bloody book and his bloody prince all the time!"

Hermione nodded "I know Ronald, this isn't normal anymore…I've been searching in the library, but I couldn't find anything about 'the half blood prince' I've been thinking…maybe the book is cursed. There's no way Harry would stay interested in a potions book, even if that prince is so brilliant…"

Ron thought about this "Well if he really is in love with the half blood prince, it is possible…"

Hermione snorted "Harry isn't in love with the half blood prince Ron, that can't be possible."

Ron shrugged "What do you expect us to do then?"

Hermione started to tell him her plan "Well it would be best to go to our DADA teacher and-"

"Have you gone barmy Mione!? You want to go to Snape. The greasy git hates Harry!"

Hermione sighed "I know, but we have no choice. Professor Snape will be bound by Hogwarts to keep students' problems secret, so he won't be able to tell the slytherins about it."

Ron sighed "I hope you know what you're doing…"

* * *

SNAPE'S OFFICE

**knock, knock**

A velvety voice sounded from behind the door "Enter…"

Hermione opened the door, but before she could speak Snape had already cut her off.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of seeing two young gryffindors on this, until recently, fine evening?"

Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but we need your help. We are really worried about Harry, he has a serious problem and-"

She got cut off again.

"You are wasting your time Ms. Granger. A problem belonging to Potter is no problem of mine. Second, I wouldn't have thought it possible that you out of all people would need my help Ms. Granger. You are after all the all knowing gryffindor. Surely one of Potter's petty problems should be easy work for you. Or…have you finally admitted to yourself that you might not be as good as you thought you were…"

Snape smirked smugly seeing the blush of embarrassment on Hermione's face.

Hermione composed herself. God could this man be even more hateful?

"Sir please, I am well aware of my own abilities and know where my borders are. I acknowledge that this is something beyond me and thought that you as our new DADA teacher would be the best choice to go to. Perhaps…I was wrong…"

Snape had to silently congratulate her with her retort. It was very…slytherin in a way.

"Very well Ms. Granger, do enlighten me with the Golden Boy's problem."

Hermione started "We think one of Harry's books is cursed."

Snape rose one elegant brow "And how have you come to that brilliant conclusion?"

"You don't know him like we do, but even you have to know that Harry isn't like Hermione! He doesn't like potions and he certainly doesn't read a book more than ten times!"

Well Snape had to admit…that did sound odd. Potter wouldn't read a book twice, let alone 10! And potions?!

"So, it is a potions book?"

They nodded "Yes sir. Advanced potion making. It really isn't normal sir. He sleeps with it, eats with it. He is really protective about it and lets no one else touch it."

Snape looked bewildered "Advanced potion making…" surely it wasn't …

"How did Potter acquire this book?"

Ron answered this one "Well normally we weren't qualified for potions with your standards but Slughorn let us in. We didn't have any books, so we had to take one from the cupboard."

Ron paled "Bloody hell, we fought over who would take that book, because it looked so old and battered neither of us wanted it. Thank Merlin I didn't lose the fight! Imagine me obsessing over this 'Half blood prince'!"

Snape almost choked inwardly and shock was written all over his face for a mere moment.

"I beg your pardon?!"

Hermione glared at Ron "The book belonged to someone who called himself the 'Half blood prince' He has scribbled on the pages adding tips, tricks and lots more…Harry is completely obsessed over him. It even seems like he has an infatuation with the prince. That is ridiculous though, because for all we know that person might be death."

Snape was stunned. Well…this was interesting. So Potter had gotten his old book…this could get entertaining.

"I see…I think I know enough. Very well Ms. Granger, I will help Potter with his…problem."

* * *

A.N: So...what did you think of it? If nobody likes it I won't bother continueing it, so please let me know if someone does like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Thank you to all people that reviewed, faved and alerted my story ^ ^

I never expected so many people to like it. O.O Really I'm so grateful!.

This gives me an enormous boost of motivation.

I hope I won't disappoint any of you with the following chapter!

I still haven't decided whether the future relationship between Severus and Harry will be only friendship or more, but we'll see how it goes. (currently I'm leaning more towards slash) I apologise if the characters are OOC sometimes, but I find it really hard to portray them well.

Sorry it's been taking so long for this update, but I've been thinking a lot about where I wanted to take this. There were a lot of directions I could take, but I decided on what would be the most IC (well as IC as I can get of course ^ ^')

* * *

Severus POV

When it was nearly curfew those idiotic gryffindors had finally left my office. Damn them, damn Potter.

Really must that boy torment me every single day of my miserable life?

While it is quite laughable, if not ironic that my enemy's son harbours such feelings for my alias, it still leaves me with the question 'Why must it be me!'

Of course if I hadn't promised to help the dunderhead, Granger and Weasley would have kept whining until I gave in out of annoyance.

I have to admit though, it will be entertaining to exploit this. Oh yes, I will make this worthwhile indeed. I promised to help the bloody brat, but I gave no indication whatsoever in which way I would go about it.

So Potter thinks he knows the Half Blood Prince…

Well, well… will the Golden Boy be in for a nasty surprise.

Normal POV

Snape got up from his office and walked through the door leading to his personal quarters. He sat down on his armchair and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. After tonight, he felt he could indulge himself a little.

He pondered on Potter's problem and his lips quirked up slightly. It would be tempting to just outwardly confess that he was the Half Blood Prince. He assumed Potter's expression would be priceless. He could already imagine the expression of horror on the brat's face when he realized he had been obsessing over his greasy git of a professor.

He took a long sip of his fire whiskey. While it was a tempting thought, it simply wouldn't do. He wanted to get as much out of this occurrence as possible. He was a slytherin after all...

He wanted to see just how far Potter's obsession stretched.

He placed his glass on the table and traced his lips with his finger. An annoying habit he had adapted when thinking about something rather interesting.

He sighed, his lips curling up in a sneer when a headache started to form.

Really Potter's more trouble than he's worth, but he had to admit that having another chance at embarrassing the boy and knowing that James Potter must be rolling in his grave right now, made it all worthwhile.

"Harry…Harry!

"W…what?"

"Come now mate, we'll be late for breakfast! We overslept!"

Ron was already dressing himself when Harry jumped out of bed. He sighed deeply taking his wand "Accio school robes!"

He dressed quickly, grabbed his bag and followed Ron out. He paused at the door and ran back. Ron rolled his eyes "We don't have potions today…"

Harry shrugged as if he hadn't heard Ron, grabbed his book from his bed and tucked it safely under his arm. He grinned at Ron "Okay, all set!"

Ron sighed "Fine, let's go. Hermione is going to kill me!" Harry rolled his eyes. Ron really was quite the drama queen sometimes.

To their dismay everyone was present in the Great Hall already and ignoring all stares they went to sit down at their table. They were greeted by an irritated Hermione "Where have you two been! Honestly Ron, one would think you'd never be late for your favourite activity."

With his mouth full he turned a questioning gaze to Hermione "Wot? is lo kwidige oday." Which could be translated as "What? It's no quidditch today…"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes "I meant eating!"

While Ron and Hermione had another meaningless quarrel. Harry opened his book and started to read. This was one of his most favourite pages. The Half Blood prince had indicated almost everything and written his own version next to it. Absentmindedly he trailed his fingertips over the delicately written words. If only he had been their teacher…even Neville would be brilliant at potions.

He supposed Slughorn was alright. At least the man had enough patience to teach everyone about potions. Unlike someone…

He turned to look at the head table and was shocked to find that Snape had been watching him. He glared a little at the man and turned his attention back to the book.

* * *

Snape narrowed his eyes as he glared at the boy. Really the nerve that brat seemed to have!

Not only had he shown up late for breakfast and was obviously engrossed with his newest obsession, which dismayingly was none other than himself, but he'd also had the audacity to glare at him! Of all the cheek!

Fortunately, Snape possessed a lot of self control, otherwise he would have gone and throttled him.

Potter looked like a lovesick puppy while reading in his cherished book. Oh how he dreaded to think about all the teenage angst that'd surely be connected whenever the boy thought of him. He would surely vomit if he were to cast legelimens on him now…

Ignoring the chatter of the staff around him he started to think of ways to get the boy alone with him.

He couldn't provoke the boy in class about it. Not only would his snakes have a field trip about it, but the smart ones like Granger and Malfoy would surely figure out that the Half Blood Prince was him.

He didn't mind Potter getting humiliated of course, but as it would be, he could get his own share of humiliation and that just wouldn't do.

He refused to be humiliated for Potter's sake.

The answer was simple then, he would have to give the boy detention.

Smirking he took a sip from his drink.

Knowing Potter… that wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

A.N. : I know my chapter's rather short, but I promise it won't be too long before I update next. Again thank you to everyone that's reading this!


End file.
